Small Steps
by Tintenzauberin
Summary: ONE SHOT Ein gewöhnlicher Abend im "7. Himmel". Die Bar erfreut sich immer größer werdender Beliebtheit. Während Tifa sich um die Kunden kümmert, denkt sie darüber nach, dass ihrem ganz persönlichem 7. Himmel noch etwas fehlt... jemand. Cloti


**Hallihallo liebe Leser und Leserinnen ;)**

**Hier gibt es mal etwas Kleines von mir^^ Das erste, dass ich auf dieser Seite poste! Ich hoffe es gefällt :) Cloud mag ein wenig OOC wirken, aber das liegt vor allem daran, das diese FF nach Advent Children spielt (Dirge Of Cerberus kenne ich nicht, aber so weit ich weiß spielen weder Cloud noch Tifa eine große Rolle…) und es mit Cloud wieder aufwärts geht.**

**So, jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem One Shot!**

„Small Steps"

Gelächter schwemmte durch „den Siebten Himmel", eine Bar in Edge. Das kleine Lokal war in letzter Zeit immer beliebter geworden. Die Gerüchte, die zur Zeit des Geostigmas verstummt waren, keimten wieder auf: Die Besitzerin der Bar und einige ihrer Freunde, die sich ab und zu trafen, hätten einst der Anti-ShinRa-Bewegung AVALANCHE angehört. Sie schützten die Welt vor der Bedrohung durch Meteor, munkelten die Gäste. Doch niemand traute sich, nachzufragen.

Tifa Lockheart war genervt. Die Gäste, die an der Bar saßen waren lauter als sonst und forderten mit ständigen Wünschen nach neuen Getränken ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wartete seit zwei Tagen auf den Lieferwagen mit den Bierkästen, die sie bestellt hatte. Cloud war mal wieder fort. Fast eine Woche war es her, dass er in Richtung Condor Mountain aufgebrochen war, was jedoch selbst für ihn ziemlich weit war. Denn auch sein Kurierdienst lief besser denn je: die Aufträge häuften sich. Tifa seufzte. Nachdem Cloud Sephiroth vor wenigen Wochen ein drittes Mal besiegt hatte, nachdem er in Aeriths Kirche sogar _gelächelt _hatte, das erste Mal seit langem, hatte sie gedacht, etwas würde sich ändern. Nun gut – er war öfter hier, Zuhause – doch Tifa begriff, dass sie doch auf mehr gehofft hatte.

Der Trubel um die Bar ließ ein wenig nach und Tifa warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war spät, doch bisher hatte sie noch keine Zeit gehabt, um nach den Kindern zu sehen. Früher am Abend hatten Denzel und Marlene ihr in der Bar geholfen, doch dann waren sie hinauf in die Wohnung gegangen, um sich einen Film anzusehen.

„Luke?", rief sie und drehte sich zu dem Tellerwäscher um, den Cloud eingestellt hatte, um sie zu entlasten. Erst hatte sie das nicht gewollt – sie kam gut allein zurecht – doch mittlerweile musste sie eingestehen, dass es tatsächlich half, wenn frisches Geschirr stets bereitstand, und sie sich voll um die Kunden kümmern konnte. Luke war etwa 17 Jahre alt und trug eine alte Baseballkappe. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Würdest du kurz auf die Bar Acht geben?"

Der Junge strahlte und nickte und Tifa eilte die Treppe hinauf. Das vertraut dumpfe Flurlicht begleitete ihren Weg.

„Denzel? Marlene?", rief sie, leise, für den Fall, dass die beiden bereits schliefen. Der Fernseher war aus, der Bildschirm schwarz. Waren die beiden etwa schon im Bett, ohne ihr gute Nacht gesagt zu haben?

Nein.

„Tifa?" Marlene steckte den Kopf zu einer Tür hinaus; sie trug bereits ihren Schlafanzug. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Denzel!", flüsterte sie eindringlich, mit einem Blick zurück ins Zimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tifa, um welchen Raum es sich handelte; es war Clouds Arbeitszimmer.

Denzel tauchte neben Marlene auf. „Wir gehen dann ins Bett Tifa, ja?"

„Einen Moment.", hielt Tifa die Kinder auf, als diese sich an ihr vorbeidrängen wollten. „Was wolltet ihr in Clouds Büro?", fragte sie verwundert.

Denzel und Marlene wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

„Wir wollten wissen, wann Cloud nach Hause kommt.", murmelte Marlene schließlich.

Tifa runzelte die Stirn. „Er müsste in den nächsten Tagen mit den Lieferungen fertig sein. Steht etwas davon in seinem Arbeitszimmer?"

Denzel streckt sich und nickte.

„Er hat eine Liste.", erklärte der Junge. „Diese Woche hatte er fünf Pakete zu liefern, alle um Junon herum."

„Ah." Tifa ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Natürlich führte Cloud eine Liste. Sie war es schließlich, die die Aufträge entgegen nahm und an ihn übermittelte. Natürlich hatte Cloud nicht alle Termine auswendig im Kopf. Doch ihre Neugier war geweckt.

„Wann kommt er denn nun?", erkundigte sie sich und sah Denzel fragend an. Doch es war Marlene, die antwortete.

„Das stand nicht da.", sagte sie enttäuscht. „Aber er kommt doch nach Hause, Tifa? Er kommt?" Tifa beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter, das mit der roten Haarschleife ein wenig an Aerith erinnerte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bestimmt.", erwiderte Tifa und meinte es so. Das war eines der Dinge, bei denen sie sich sicher war: Das hatte sich geändert. „Er kommt zurück. Übermorgen. Vielleicht morgen schon. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett!" Tifa lachte und schubste die Kinder auf ihre Zimmer zu.

*(¸.•´¸.•*´¨/¸.•´¸.•*´¨)*

„Tifa? Ich geh dann."

Tifa verabschiedete ihre Aushilfe mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, dann fiel die Tür der Bar hinter Luke ins Schloss.

Die Bar hatte sich mittlerweile fast vollständig geleert, nur in einer Ecke saßen noch wenige Gäste, die jedoch auch eher müde in ihre Gläser schauten. Tifa würde bald schließen können. Nachdenklich wischte sie mit einem Lappen über die Oberfläche des Tresens, um die Spuren irgendeines verschütteten Getränks zu beseitigen.

Sie hatte sich schon immer eine eigene Bar gewünscht. Als viele ihrer Schulfreunde damals Niebelheim verließen und Cloud nach Midgar ging, um SOLDAT beizutreten, hatte auch sie den Entschluss gefasst, nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang in dem kleinen Dorf zu bleiben.

Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, sie war die Besitzerin einer Bar. „Der Siebte Himmel", benannt nach dem ursprünglichen Versammlungsort der AVALANCHE, der nun unter dem Schutt Sektor 7s begraben war.

Tifa mochte den Namen und war stolz auf ihre Bar, doch die Bar war nicht ihr persönlicher siebter Himmel. Dazu fehlte noch etwas, etwas war nicht richtig.

Cloud fehlte.

Tifa biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass Cloud nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Wusste er es wirklich nicht? Hatte er es noch immer nicht begriffen? Oder wusste er es, und ging nicht darauf ein, weil er anders empfand als sie? Ihre Angst vor einer Zurückweisung war gewaltig, und der Grund, weshalb sie noch immer nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Einmal hatte sie es versucht, damals bei ihrem Date in der Gold Saucer; doch die ganze Welt schien gegen sie gewesen zu sein: Gerade, als sie beschlossen hatte, es ihm zu sagen, waren Feuerwerkskörper hämisch am Himmel explodiert und hatten ihre Worte völlig übertönt. Cid, Barett, Vincent, sie alle, sogar Yuffie, hatten etwas von ihren Gefühlen mitbekommen, nur Cloud schien überhaupt nichts zu verstehen. Nun, dachte Tifa, im Grunde war es ihm nicht zu verdenken – in der letzten Zeit hatte er wirklich anderes um die Ohren gehabt – aber jetzt war doch alles vorbei? Sephiroth war besiegt und würde hoffentlich nicht mehr zurückkommen. Sie könnten einen Neuanfang wagen.

Aber wie, wenn er nicht Zuhause war?

Das alles war es, das ihrem „Siebten Himmel" seine Perfektion nahm.

_Cloud_…Sie vermisste ihn.

Tifa seufzte erneut und warf den Putzlappen in die Spüle. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Ich schließe jetzt!", rief sie den verbliebenen, hartnäckigen Gästen zu. Diese sahen sich bloß missmutig an, machten jedoch keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Tifas Laune sank ein wenig, während sie zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen hindurch auf die beiden Letzten zuging. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihnen diese Bar so sehr gefällt.", erklärte sie lächelnd, aber bestimmend. „Sie können aber gerne morgen wiederkommen."

Die Gäste erhoben sich und es erleichterte Tifa, das so schnell hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Einer von ihnen drückte ihr noch die Bezahlung für einen Drink in die Hand, dann gingen sie alle zur Tür hinüber. Tifa schloss hinter ihnen ab und ließ sich dann auf einen der Stühle sinken. Jetzt müsste sie nur noch aufräumen, aber das konnte auch noch bis zum Morgen warten. Ein Motor röhrte auf der Straße vor der Bar, dann war es plötzlich sehr still. Tifa stopfte das letzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und wollte gerade die Treppe hinaufsteigen, als sich die Türklinke der Bar bewegte. Jemand klopfte.

„Es ist geschlossen!", rief Tifa genervt. „Kommen Sie morgen wieder."

Bei der rauen Stimme jedoch, die durch die Tür drang, machte Tifas Herz einen Hüpfer. „Gilt das auch für mich?"

Tifa sprang so hastig auf, dass sie fast über einen im Weg stehenden Stuhl gestolpert wäre. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie den Schlüssel herumdrehte und die Tür aufriss. „Cloud!"

Tatsächlich, er war es – hatte er nicht erst morgen kommen wollen? Seine Augen blitzten auf wie blaue Sterne im Dunkel der Nacht. Er lächelte nicht direkt, aber seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, als er sie sah. Es gab viele Dinge, die Tifa in diesem Augenblick gerne sagen würde; angefangen dabei, wie schön es war ihn zu sehen und dass sie ihn vermisst hatte.

„Du bist schon wieder da?", fragte sie stattdessen lächelnd. Ob er ihr ansah, wie sehr sie sich freute?

„Ja.", erwiderte er bloß. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht fertig… es steht noch ein Paket zu liefern aus." Er sah an ihr vorbei.

Tifa runzelte die Stirn. Es war so untypisch für Cloud hier her zu kommen, bevor er nicht alles erledigt hatte, was er tun wollte… gab es einen besonderen Grund für sein Kommen? Tifa sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Cloud zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und Tifa beschloss, die Sache fürs Erste auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und ging zur Theke vor. „Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken, Cloud?"

Cloud folgte ihr, seine Augen huschten unruhig durch das Dämmerlicht. Er ließ sich auf einen der Barhocker sinken und stützte die Arme auf den Tresen. „Ein Bier bitte."

Stille breitete sich wieder in der Bar aus, während Tifa eine der letzten Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihm ein sauberes Glas hinstellte.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schenkte sich ein wenig Wasser ein.

„Und wo warst du heute?", fragte sie dann, wohl wissend, dass sie den Abend sonst schweigend damit verbringen würden sich gegenüberzusitzen, bis einer von ihnen aufgab und ins Bett ging.

„In den kleinen Dörfern nahe Junon.", erwiderte er und rollte das Glas in seinen Händen hin und her. Dann herrschte wieder Stille in der kleinen Bar. Nur das beständige Ticken der Wanduhr erstach regelmäßig die Luft. Tifa war müde und gerade wollte sie tatsächlich aufstehen, um in die Wohnung über dem Laden zu gehen, als Cloud doch noch einmal etwas von sich hören ließ.

„Hat jemand für mich angerufen?"

Tifas Gedanken schnellten zum Vormittag zurück.

„Reno hat angerufen.", murmelte sie widerwillig. „Rufus möchte, dass du für ihn etwas ausfährst… in irgendeine kleine Stadt im Osten." Sie runzelte die Stirn. Shinra hatte sich für einige Zeit vom Weltmarkt zurückgezogen, schien jedoch tatsächlich eine überraschende Wandlung durchgemacht zu haben. Rufus versuchte nun seinen Konzern der Bevölkerung Caias wieder näher zu bringen und war klug genug gewesen, das Mako-Geschäft sein zu lassen. Stattdessen schien es, als würde Shinra sich wieder auf seine Wurzeln besinnen – als Waffenhersteller. Doch Tifa traute dem Schein nicht, und ob das Misstrauen gegenüber Rufus Shinra jemals ganz verschwinden würde, stand noch in den Sternen.

„Du sollst ihn zurückrufen.", schloss sie und musterte Cloud, der gedankenverloren in sein Glas starrte.

„Gut.", erwiderte er letzten Endes und Tifa seufzte innerlich. Jetzt ließ er sich doch schon wieder mit Shinra ein… Es hatte ihm stets nur Unglück gebracht, von Anfang an.

Cloud ließ diesen Gedankengang unkommentiert, obwohl er womöglich dasselbe dachte.

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke, dann erhob sich Cloud und ging auf die Treppe zu. „Gute Nacht, Tifa."

„Gute Nacht…" Sie sah ihm nach, als er zur Treppe hinüberging und ihr war klar, dass er nicht mehr hier sein würde, wen sie die Bar am Morgen öffnete. Die Kinder würden ihn gar nicht zusehen bekommen.

Da rief sie ihm noch einmal nach. Ihr war etwas aufgefallen. Cloud drehte sich um und begegnete ihrem Blick mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hast du deine Schlüssel verloren?"

Das Fragezeichen auf Clouds Gesicht verstärkte sich. „Nein?"

„Warum hast du dann vorhin geklopft und nicht einfach aufgeschlossen?", fragte Tifa und folgte ihm zur Treppe hinüber. Cloud schwieg und für einen Moment fürchtete Tifa, er würde nicht antworten. Er stand plötzlich sehr still.

„Es ist schön", meinte er schließlich. „wenn man eine Familie hat, die einem öffnen kann." Dann verschwand er geräuschlos die Stufen hinauf und verschmolz oben mit den Schatten des Flurs. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken.

Zurück ließ Cloud eine völlig verblüffte Tifa.

Vielleicht war ihr siebter Himmel nicht perfekt, dache Tifa und das strahlende Lächeln ließ sich nicht von ihrem Gesicht vertreiben. Doch noch war nichts vorbei. Die Zukunft konnte nur noch heller werden. Cloud kam langsam aus seinem Loch heraus.

Es war ein kleiner Schritt vorwärts. Und irgendwann würde diese Bar ihren Namen wirklich verdient haben.

Lächelnd folgte Tifa Cloud die Stufen hinauf und löschte das Licht.

**Reviews? xD**

**Ich habe das Ganze zwar eher für mich geschrieben, aber ich würde mich über Lob und Kritik trotzdem sehr freuen! **

**Wer ein Review dalässt bekommt einen imaginären Keks in Chocobo-Form :D**

**Eure Tintenzauberin**


End file.
